ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Space Pirate (Metroid)
This article is about the species. For the form that makes up the soldier force of the Space Pirates on Zebes, see Zebesian. History have been present since the early days of the Galactic Federation. They quickly established themselves as a fearsome force, necessitating the formation of the Galactic Federation Police. The Pirates were notorious for attacking and raiding vessels in one moment, and disappearing the next. The Pirates would also lay claim to planets, establish the now-captured planet as their territory and its natives as their slaves. They were known to be so zealous of their right to rule that they would even refer to themselves as the rightful inhabitants of the planet, taking on the name of the race of the former inhabitants and referring to the true natives as their slaves. The Pirates have been responsible for some of the most disastrous events in Galactic history, such as the Phazon Crisis, and have been responsible for the raids of numerous planets, including Zebes, Bryyo, Norion, Elysia, Tallon IV, Aether, Naishii, Jigrad, and K-2L. Physiology '' manual]]In general, the average Pirate soldier is tall and bipedal, though they favor a more hunched posture. However, beyond this their physiology has changed dramatically with almost every encounter, sometimes resembling crustaceans, insects, reptiles and even avians. This has led many to believe that the Space Pirates are comprised of multiple different species. However, scans in Metroid Prime, as well as the manga and interviews with various creators confirm that there is only one Pirate race, whose ever-changing appearance is attributed to their obsession with self-experimentation, as well as stolen Chozo technology that optimizes their bodies for the environments of the planets they conquer. Space Pirates are perfectly willing to undergo any process, be it physical or even genetic, that makes them more powerful as a species. This makes it particularly difficult to identify an example of a 'standard' member of the race. Variations Zebesian ]]The Space Pirates that conquered and occupied Zebes most resembled crustaceans, with ridged exoskeletons and long, lobster-like claws that housed their laser weapons. These so-called “Zebesians” had plantigrade legs ending in sharp, single-toed feet somewhat resembling sabatons, though some were seen with two toes and one in back. However, their heads also appeared to have vaguely avian qualities, with beady eyes and possible beaks; without their helmets, they were seen to have feathered crests on their heads. Tallon IV The Pirates encountered by Samus orbiting and occupying the planet Tallon IV were significantly more reptilian, with three-fingered claws, digitigrade legs and raptor-like feet. Their angular heads had sharp-toothed, snarling jaws, a pair of swept-back tendrils and yellow eyes that seemed to be perpetually ablaze. This “fire” could only be extinguished with the Pirate’s death. Curiously, the cybernetically enhanced Pirate leader, then known as Meta Ridley, also displayed this trait, despite apparently being of a different species. The standard Pirate Trooper had grey-purple flesh, with green, bristle-lined plating partially covering its body and loops over each shoulder. Aether The Space Pirates stationed on Aether resembled the Zebesian breed, with the same long, lobster-like claw-weapons and rough, grey exoskeletons. However, they also had the digitigrade leg structure of the Tallon IV variation, insect-like mandibles and blade-like structures growing from their shoulders. For whatever reason, the basic trooper’s exoskeleton did not completely cover his torso, leaving what appeared to be the Pirate’s beating heart exposed. Pirate Homeworld The Pirates living on the inhospitable “Homeworld” explored in ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption had particularly unusual morphology: They had six eyes instead of the usual two, with a row of three on either side of their sloping, fishlike heads. Their upturned mouths were lined with needle-like teeth, as was the pair of lower mandibles. Most unusual of all was that these Pirates’ limbs appeared to be artificially grafted on, with their “true” bodies consisting of their head and a tapered, leechlike body. Bermuda System The Space Pirates encountered by the Federation Force in the Bermuda System vaguely resembled the variations encountered on Aether, but had much more bug-like traits. They had large, red eyes, yellowish heads and bodies, and pinkish-red tissue under their grey armor plating. Diet and Biochemistry Pirates appear to be omnivorous. A fish is found on a crate in a Pirate base in Metroid Prime, while Metroid Prime 3: Corruption indicates that they may have cannibalistic tendencies. On the other hand, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes features a species of plant considered a delicacy by the Pirates. Regardless of variation, Pirates are known to have some sort of urinary or excretory system, as power latrines were mentioned in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Despite their appearances, Pirates may also be warm-blooded, as viewing them with the Thermal Visor has shown them with a heat signature. Echoes also mentioned that the base on Aether had cooling systems for its inhabitants. They seem to favor environments with very dim lighting, which would be impractical for anything cold-blooded. It was stated in the manga that Pirate biochemistry possesses a large concentration of alkaloids, which can be traced to locate members of the species. Abilities and traits on Tallon IV.]] In Metroid Prime, a standard Space Pirate is equipped with a Galvanic Accelerator Cannon on their right wrist, and a retractable Scythe on their left. Space Pirates have been shown to be able to cling to ceilings to ambush unwary prey (a tactic particularly common among the Shadow Pirates), and crawl through spaces where Samus Aran would need to use her Morph Ball. They also seem to move faster than the average human as well as being physically stronger. An example of this greater-than-human strength can be seen in Corruption where, during the attack on Norion, a single Pirate Militia is encountered swinging at a Federation Marine and knocking him down an energy shaft. An important trait of the Space Pirates which has led to several problems for them is their avarice of power and technology. They have been known to tamper with their own genome, as well as other creatures, to create stronger versions of the original, evidenced by the use of Phazon to create the Hunter Metroids, Parasite Queens, Elite Pirates, Phazon Elite, Omega Pirate, Berserker Knights and Berserker Lords. They also experiment with foreign technology. Successful experiments include the Beam Troopers that utilize Samus's beam weaponry (which were weaker than Samus' beams and left them vulnerable to the same beam weapons) and the use of Federation weaponry on the Elite Pirates. By Corruption, they could also extend a chela which could both be used as a slashing weapon and also shoot purple energy blasts. Unsuccessful experiments include the attempt to reverse-engineer Samus's Morph Ball ability, which resulted in horrible disfigurements and fatalities. Leadership There is some uncertainty as to whether Ridley, Mother Brain, or High Command is/are the actual leader(s) of the Space Pirates. According to the manga, Ridley was their leader until Mother Brain took control of the Pirates, stating them to be fearful creatures who always needed to be obedient to a master. Herself, Grey Voice, and the reluctant Samus were all designated as Commanders. Samus however, refused. It is possible that High Command led the Pirates before Mother Brain took over and after her first death, but not during her leadership. Ridley, perhaps, may be in High Command. Another possibility is High Command runs the operations for the Space Pirates and are directly below Ridley, explaining how he was considered the Leader prior to Mother Brain. Other beings, such as Kraid, Phantoon and Draygon are suspected to be important figures as well, as they are portrayed alongside Ridley as statues on two occasions. In-game dialogue in Metroid: Other M, its official website and instruction manual, along with the intro segment of Metroid: Samus Returns, all state Mother Brain is the true leader. Society Space Pirates, although often vicious and cold-hearted, have been known to keep pets, such as Gronkats, Olbaps, Fish, and even Metroids (despite warnings in a scan that Metroids are not to be kept as such). This is shown in several Pirate Data scans throughout the Metroid Prime Trilogy, such as a notice ordering Pirates to dispose of such pets due to Phazon madness. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, there is even a room where an unfortunate Space Pirate can be seen being slowly devoured by Infant Metroids in a Phazon tank. The Pirates are merciless to those who break their rules (although they have been known to use other less draconian forms of punishment, such as docking pay, cutting food rations, or assigning them to slightly dangerous tasks). There are many posted warnings threatening execution for various reasons, and disloyal militia often end up killed and eaten by their superiors. In addition to this, an even worse punishment is suggested by the appearance of what resembles a Space Pirate head within the Pirate Cargo Drones found on the Pirate Homeworld in Corruption, suggesting that soldiers who fail to obey orders are decapitated and built into said drones. Several Pirate scans in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes reveal that when a Pirate Commando shows any sign of cowardice, they are shot in the back - a hypocritical action, considering the cowardly imagery of shooting another in the back. It's possible that this may, in fact, be a form of ironic punishment: repaying cowardice with what itself appears to be cowardice. However, they do appear to allow freedom of speech, as in the Prime games (especially Echoes), there are scannable terminals in which Space Pirates have expressed criticism of High Command or Science Team. .]] They are fairly tall creatures in comparison to many other sentient organisms, and seem biased against shorter beings, going so far as to attempt to murder a young human slave simply for being too short in the manga. They also tend to zealously support any causes that will strengthen their race and organization, regardless of cost. They are often, however, quick to panic and flee when things go awry. Space Pirates may have some form of honor code amongst themselves, such as when Samus successfully defends the Theronian Bomb so that it may be dropped on the shield defending the Elysian Leviathan, all the remaining Pirates committed suicide via leaping off the edges of the platform to their doom. This may imply that they realize that they have failed and that they are retaining their honor by ending their lives, or because either they would rather seek death than continue facing her in combat or die by their own hands than meet whatever punishment their superiors have in store for failure. Pirate Aerotroopers are also notorious for their suicidal dive-bombing attacks, which they all trigger when near death. The Logbook in Echoes states that they do this to prevent capture; "death before dishonor". In Echoes, one pirate mentions in its log that the Federation Marines owe them a "fate-debt" for their attack on their supply ship. Whether or not this is a concept practiced by most Pirates, or if it is merely a cultural upbringing, is unknown. Technology Space Pirates have been shown to use various forms of technology. In Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes the Space Pirates are shown to utilize standard mechanical technology. They have been known to steal technology of other races evidenced by scans taken in Prime that refer to stolen Plasma Cannons and the turrets in Corruption that are said to be of Federation design which have been modified. By Corruption the Space Pirates seem to have adopted organic technology as well, as evidenced by their ships that appear to have flesh on and inside of them and the "eyes" that watch Samus within the Space Pirate Boarding Pods on the G.F.S. Olympus. Space Pirates also use genetic tampering to enhance themselves in many ways, especially with Phazon as seen in Prime with the Elite Pirate series and in Corruption with the new Troopers' Hypermode and the Berserker Knights and Lords. They are also known for their use of other lifeforms as biological weapons, such as all of the captured creatures in their Tallon IV facilities, or the Metroids (they desired to use the Metroids for that very purpose), even devoting various resources to obtaining, breeding and modifying them to serve their purposes, such as Phazon and Metroid Eggs. In Echoes, there is mention of a "Datanet" in one of the Pirate logs. It is likely similar to the GF Database mentioned in Corruption. Captain N: The Game Master depicts the Merchant One. Homeworld Originally believed as the definitive planet of origin of all Pirates (similar to how Zebes was regarded), this Space Pirate Homeworld is visited for the first time in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet states the planet is one of the Space Pirate homeworlds, and is never given an official name in the U.S version of the game. However, Urtragian Shriekbats are found in some areas of the planet and its name in the Japanese release of Prime 3 is Urtraghus. It is likely this planet is one of many celestial bodies the Pirates have conquered over the years that was radically changed into a world befitting of the title homeworld. It is unknown how many planets have been converted into Pirate homeworlds, and the true planet of origin from which the marauding race was born has yet to be discovered. The planet seen in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption ''is constantly plagued by falling Acid Rain, which harms even the Pirates themselves without proper protection, such as the Hazard Shield. The planet is completely covered by Space Pirate structures, and seemingly lacks any signs of flora or fauna. All traces of nature seem to have been eliminated, and it seems that the planet has become completely urbanized. Once Dark Samus gained control of Phaaze, the planet was the first to be struck with a Leviathan. The spread of corruption on the planet caused all matter on the planet to slowly begin changing into Phazon. By the time Samus arrives, Phazon begins to gain consciousness in the form of Massive Tentacles. Official data Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide '''Ground' Wall Logbook entry Gene Kohler design notes "When I finally came to my first encounter with the Flying Space Pirates, I couldn't help but notice their eyes were made of flames. Even more intriguing was the fact that I realized that nearly all of the Space Pirates had flaming eyes. I couldn't help but ask why this was. Was this to make them appear more menacing? Gene confirmed my suspicions, "Yep… you hit the nail on the head. I think it is simply to make them look cooler to view and visually more enjoyable to fight." "Another artistic style I noticed while playing was the varying designs of the Space Pirates. Gene explained by telling N-Sider that, "Andrew Jones wanted the Pirates to look like they belong to the same race, but also strived to give them a different look that pertained to their combat specialty. It would have been pretty boring to simply see a regular pirate with a jet pack on for the Flying Pirate… put a glowing purple helmet on a regular pirate and call it a Trooper… you know?" A Good move on Andrew and Retro's part. By giving the Space Pirates different appearances, they were able to successfully diversify the creatures - a feat that no doubt enhanced the overall experience of the game."http://cube.ign.com/articles/536/536510p5.html Official Metroid Prime website Homeworld: Unknown Civilization Type: Mercenary Space Pirates represent a highly intelligent, extremely agressive species that field well-trained armies in ruthless attacks on the Galactic Federation. Space Pirates seek to become the dominant force in the galaxy, and their technology may help them realize this goal. Fierce warriors, they wield galvanic accelerator cannons and forearm-mounted scythes in battle. ''Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' Q&A QUESTION: I heard a rumor that a game would come out with a Space Pirate protagonist. Is that true? ANSWER: Where did you hear this? If true, that would be fun!https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/ QUESTION: This is somewhat of an artless question, but how are the alien-form shape Space Pirates and Luminoth able to move from area to area? It seems like they're about 3 meters tall, and wondered if there was a strain on their back or something. ANSWER: Their both joints are very flexible, and we haven't heard anything about their backs being in pain...https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/5/ QUESTION: Previously it seemed like the Space Pirates were formidable at conquering of the galaxy, but to just what extent is that? How many participants were there, and what sort of fighting power did they have? ANSWER: If they were only able to defeat the Galactic Federation and Samus then their space conquest would be finished. Since they have troops scattered around in various places, it’s hard to quantify their numbers and strength.https://shinesparkers.net/metroid-prime-2-dark-echoes-qa/8/ ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Pirates made a minor appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a trophy. Trophy "An enemy of Samus. They land on Tallon IV and use the energy they find there--called Phazon--for brutal experiments on the planet's life-forms. Samus makes for Tallon IV to destroy the experiment facilities. In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, the pirates go to Aether to find Phazon. A war is being waged there, and a race of dark beasts, the Ing, make research difficult." GCN Metroid Prime GCN Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Stickers *'Space Pirate' Super Metroid - Darkness Attack +13 (Ganondorf) *'Weavel' Metroid Prime Hunters - Carry Beam Sword (All) *'Zebes Inhabitant' Metroid Fusion - Arm Attack + 5 (All) The Federation Files GALACTIC FEDERATION INTEL FILE: SPACE PIRATES "A ruthless group of loathsome creatures, Space Pirates have invaded and captured countless planets in the galaxy, raiding their resources and enslaving their inhabitants. Their insidious threat inspired the formation of the Federation Force." Derek Bonikowski Prime Beta animation Trivia *According to Mike Sneath, most of the Metroid Prime enemies "were conceptualized by Andrew Jones. I only create sic the concept for one character and that is the space pirates you see at the very beginning of the game on the ship." *The Space Pirates also appear as enemies in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Standard and Commando variants exist, as well as a new Space Pirate Sniper class. *Interestingly, any specification of genders within the actual Space Pirate species is very uncommon in the Metroid series. So far, all note worthy individuals were implied to be male, such as Weavel or the interrogated Zebesian in the manga. Individuals which have been associated with the Pirates but are clearly not the same species, such as Gandrayda, Dark Samus and to a certain extent Mother Brain, are known to be female. *This is the music played when battling Space Pirates in the Prime series. *Although most entries for the Metroid franchise, including the manual for the Famicom Disk System version, either explicitly show the Space Pirates as or otherwise strongly imply that they were of alien origin, the 1986 Choose your Own Adventure game Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order shows the Space Pirates, or at least the Pirate Boss, as being of human origin. *On the Frigate Orpheon it is possible to scan dead and wounded Pirates. Flavour text is provided explaining their injuries in gruesome details. Gallery For more art, see Space Pirates' Gallery. Pirate scan images (Prime) Pirate_arm_cannon_scanpic.png Pirate_schematics_scanpic.png Pirate organ scanpic.png Pirate_Samus_size_comparison_scanpic.png Pirate_injuries_scanpic.png Pirate_face_scanpic.png Pirate_scanpic.png Pirate_stomach_and_intestine_scanpic.png Pirate_octopus_scanpic.png Pirate_legs_scanpic.png Geronlookalike.png Pirate_body_scanpic.png Pirate_head_scanpics.png Pirate_chest_scanpic.png File:Pirate back scanpic.png UnusedSpacePirateScan.png|Unused scan images seen in concept art. Category:Metroid races Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains Metroid Category:Fictional pirates Category:Fictional warrior races Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species